Deseos de cosas imposibles
by Kaiba Shirou
Summary: A veces te observa de lejos quien menos te lo esperas y esa misma persona te puede ayudar a sobrevivir un mal rato... En algún punto desearás ir al infierno mas a menudo. Damien x Kenny, Style y otras parejas extrañas.
1. A 666 centímetros de ti

Summary: A veces te observa de lejos quien menos te lo esperas y esa misma persona te puede ayudar a sobrevivir un mal rato... En algún punto desearás ir al infierno mas a menudo. Damien x Kenny, Style y otras parejas extrañas.

Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic después de muuuucho tiempo. Vuelvo con una pareja rara de un fandom poco conocido, pero aún así como lo amo, carajo! XD Espero que le den una oportunidad a la pareja principal, aunque no tengo idea si hay mas de ellos por aquí. Eeeeen fin. Comencemos...

**DESEOS DE COSAS IMPOSIBLES**

**CAPITULO 1**

**A 666 CENTIMETROS DE TI.**

Sorbió un poco de su jugo de uva esperando que aquella mañana "ellos" también hicieran aparición como era costumbre. Sentado bajo un árbol observaba la punta de sus tenis mientras meneaba sus pies de lado a lado con las piernas estiradas. Tiró el empaque vacío hacia atrás como si no le importara el mundo en lo absoluto y encogió las piernas para estirarse colocando un brazo detrás del otro.

Volteó de un lado a otro de nuevo para observar el panorama, apenas se veía como el jardín de la escuela se iba llenando de estudiantes saliendo a tomar un descanso de media mañana.

Ese día había decidido saltarse la clase antes del receso para relajarse un poco. Ultimamente había demasiadas cosas girando en su cabeza y pasaba una mala racha en que todo lo ponía de malas. No tenía ganas de soportar especialmente a ese profesor que le crispaba los nervios, parecía que tenía algo en contra de él solo por ser un poco "extraño".

Su cabello negro brillaba con el sol haciéndolo adquirir tonos azulados y su ropa negra lo hacia lucir aún mas blanco de lo que en realidad era. Sonrió con cierta emoción al observar que Stan y Kyle salían por la puerta mientras que Kenny y Butters venían detrás de ellos charlando animadamente. Tapó su boca con una mano reprimiéndose y sintiéndose idiota al sonreír de esa manera por algo tan insignificante.

Damien se escondió detrás del árbol para tener mas posibilidades de pasar desapercibido mientras los observaba. Bueno, mas bien mientras observaba a...

-¡Kenny! ¡Hijo de puta! - Gritaba Cartman con una cara de pocos amigos mientras se acercaba al grupito de amigos. El oji-rojo frunció el ceño, ¿quién carajos le daba el derecho a Cartman de gritarle de esa manera al rubio? No le gustaba que nadie lo insultara y sobre todo odiaba cada vez que se burlaban de Kenny por ser pobre. Contuvo la respiración un poco para no salirse de control y terminar incendiándolo todo como ya había pasado en varias ocasiones. Lástima que tenía que reprimirlo, ese era el trato con su padre para poder permanecer en el mundo mortal, eso y...

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, culo gordo?- Ese era Stan con cara de enojo pero tono de indiferencia, mientras se sentaba en unas mesas que había cerca. Kenny, Kyle y Butters lo imitaron, prefiriendo ignorar los gritos de Cartman. Damien maldijo que Kenny quedara de espaldas a él pero aún así siguió observando con cuidado.

-¡Tu no te metas, maldito Hippie! - Cartman agarró aire para continuar – Estoy seguro de que Kenny se robó mi almuerzo, es el único que tendría razones, por pobre!

Kenny frunció el ceño e iba a empezar a hablar pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó.

-¡Eres idiota Cartman! Claro que Kenny no lo hizo, estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo-

Butters se revolvía un poco nervioso en su asiento, no le gustaba tener que estar en medio de una discusión, así que sacó la billetera de la bolsa de su suéter y se dirigió hacia Cartman.

-Vamos Cartman, no importa quien haya sido, si quieres yo te compro tu almuerzo en la cafetería.-

Cartman lo miró aún con su cara de enojo pero recordó que podía hacer que el tonto de Butters le comprara todo lo que quisiera. Sonrió fingiendo ser una persona amable.

-¿En serio, Butters? Andando entonces. - y caminó a toda prisa hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Los demás rodaron los ojos mientras Butters se alejaba del lugar.

-Gracias por defenderme- murmuró Kenny-

Damien sentado desde su lugar sintió algo de celos, pensando que le encantaría escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a él algún día.

-No hay de que Kenny- Sonrió Stan mientras le daba una mordida a su sandwich.

-¡Cartman nunca cambiará! ¡Es el mismo desde que estábamos en primaria y ya hace 5 años de eso! A veces me dan ganas de tomar una vara de hierro hirviendo y encajársela por el ...!

-¡Kyle! Estamos comiendo-

-AGH pero es que Cartman me enoja tanto, tanto-

Kenny sonreía pensando que tampoco Kyle había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo el tipo amable e inteligente, con un nivel ridículo de empatía y sentido de la justicia. Con esa personalidad era obvio que odiara tanto a Cartman.

Y Stan... parecía ser el mismo de siempre, pero a la vez no lo sentía del todo así. Tal vez porque ahora lo veía con otros ojos: desde hace un año y medio que Marsh le había empezado a interesar como algo mas que como amigo. Aún así sabía perfectamente que nunca jamás en su retorcida existencia Stan le haría ni el mas mínimo caso, era obvio que el pelinegro estaba totalmente enamorado de el chico judío, cualquiera que los observara por mas de 10 segundos se daría cuenta.

Suspiró al salir de sus pensamientos y comenzó a comerse lo que había traído de su casa ese día.

-Damieeeen- se escucho una voz demasiado alegre para su gusto -¿Qué haces escondido tras ese árbol?- Era Pip quien se acercaba corriendo hacia su amigo.

El oji-rojo tenso el cuerpo nervioso haciéndole una señal a Pip para que guardara silencio, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kenny volteó curioso hacia atrás alcanzando a ver como unas cuantas hojas caían del árbol y como Pip era arrastrado hacía él por unos brazos.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo mientras observaba de reojo a Stan cuando podía.

-mMmmHMm!- Atrás del árbol Pip intentaba hablar pero Damien seguía tenso cubriéndole la boca para no volver a llamar la atención. Finalmente lo soltó y ambos se dejaron caer en el pasto. -aaah- soltó Pip intentando recuperar el aliento -¿Te pasa algo, amigo mío? -

Damien se quedó en silencio un rato volteando hacia el piso como si este se fuera a desintegrar si le quitaba la vista de encima. Cuando estuvo seguro de ya no escuchar las voces de Stan, Kenny y Kyle, se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó de ahí caminando.

-¿Otra vez? - Pip lo miró confundido y pensó seguirlo para preguntarle más pero supuso que hoy su amigo no estaba de buen humor. Al final prefirió acostarse en el pasto por unos minutos.

_._._._.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando por fin Kenny salió de la casa de los Broflovski con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Seguro habían estado jugando Xbox toda la tarde, Stan también. Apretó los dientes odiando que el rubio pasara tanto tiempo con ellos. Le dolía pensar que Kenny sólo se dedicaba a sufrir mientras estaba cerca de esos dos.

Damien estaba totalmente consciente de los sentimientos del ojiazul por Stan Marsh. Después de observarlo todos los días durante 3 meses cualquiera podría empezar a sospechar. Odiaba ver la manera en que Kenny veía al tipo ese, como si fuera algo tan deseado e inalcanzable. Y por supuesto que también se había percatado de que Stan solo tenia ojos para el chico Broflovski.

Apretó los puños. No había mucho que hacer por el momento.

Esa tarde estaba haciendo mas frío que días anteriores, pronto llegaría el invierno. ¿Kenny tendría frío? Se mordió el labio inferior pensando que le encantaría abrazarlo para poder compartirle su calor corporal, pero era tan imposible y tan lejano que le dolió un poco el corazón de pensar en ello.

Cuando el rubio estuvo a una distancia prudente, comenzó a caminar tras de él, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Todos los días hacía lo mismo, le gustaba seguirlo hasta su casa y despedirse de él en un susurro aunque éste no se diera cuenta. Usaba un sueter negro con gorro que le cubría la mitad de la cara y la otra mitad no se alcanzaba a distinguir por la sombra que generaba.

¿Por qué hacía aquello? Simplemente le horrorizaba la idea de Kenny siendo atacado antes de poder llegar a su casa. El rubio vivía en un terreno demasiado peligroso, si algo pasaba, él no dudaría en matarlos a todos y machacarlos hasta convertirlos en una masa deforme de carne y sangre.

Claro que aún no estaba consciente de los poderes sobrenaturales de Kenny, que lo hacían volver a la vida pasara lo que pasara, y aún si lo supiera de todas maneras lo protegería como diera lugar.

Por fin habían llegado a su casa, de nuevo sano y salvo. Desde la acera de enfrente, algo alejado lo vio entrando no sin antes estornudar. Damien hizo nota mental de llevar algo a clase para que Kenny no se resfriara. Luego pensaría en como hacérselo llegar.

-Hasta mañana...- susurró deseando con todo su ser que sus palabras le llegaran tarde o temprano.

Se dió la vuelta para dirigirse a su casa. Su padre le había construido una mansión para él solo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Satanás estaba empeñado en hacerle una casa al estilo mas moderno posible o conseguirle un departamento loco de soltero, pero curiosamente Damien era mas anticuado que su propio padre. Así es como su casa guardaba el estilo sombrío y antiguo que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba, pasó uno de sus brazos por su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Otra vez le comenzaba a doler, siempre le pasaba cuando pensaba demasiado en el rubio (bueno, mas que de costumbre).

¿No crees que todo esto se está volviendo enfermizo? Le decía una vocecita en su cabeza, pero solo apretaba los ojos tratando de negar esos pensamientos. Él no podía estarse volviendo un obsesionado, y menos con un mortal, algún día sería el rey del infierno y tendría que olvidarse por completo de vivir en el mundo terrenal.

Respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces y se hizo bolita en la cama. El estar tan solo también le causaba pensar más en Kenny. Él era el único que vivía en la mansión. Bueno, realmente no, tenía alguien que le servía todos los días y se encargaba del mantenimiento de toda la casa, pero no era como si se la pasara ahí con él. Casi siempre desaparecía cuando terminaba de cumplir sus deberes, marchándose a quien sabe donde. Nunca le había importado preguntarle.

Escuchó como tocaban a su puerta y dirigió un débil "adelante" incorporándose para no lucir tan deplorable.

-La cena está servida, joven amo- habló con total educación su mayordomo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Era un hombre algo viejo pero solo en apariencia. Tenía la fuerza y la energía de un muchacho de 20 años. Su cabello negro estaba peinado totalmente hacia atrás y llevaba un traje puesto.

Damien suspiro por enésima vez mientras daba un salto para dirigirse al comedor.

Después de eso dormiría para olvidarse de todo aunque sea por un momento.

_._._._Fin del capitulo 1.

JOJOJO ¿Qué tal? ¿Demasiado extraño? Lo sé XD Había pensado hacer mas largo este capítulo pero consideré que hasta aquí era suficiente para darle una introducción decente a todo este embrollo. Capítulo siguiente muy pronto...


	2. Quiero que me quieras

Todavía no he respondido a los reviews pero supongo que para cuando estén leyendo esto ya lo habré hecho. Si no les llegó mi respuesta háganmelo saber =P bueno, excepto a "lol"? que no hay manera de que pueda responderle "personalmente" XD gracias por el review.

**DESEOS DE COSAS IMPOSIBLES**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Quiero que me quieras.**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez sintiendo que no quería levantarse de su cama en toda la mañana. Y no era para menos, no se antojaba salir cuando el frío de afuera se colaba por las paredes de tu habitación. Kenny lamió sus labios que ya estaban comenzando a ponerse resecos por el clima y se dedicó a observar el techo decadente de su cuarto mientras sostenía una pelea interna consigo mismo por levantarse de la cama.

Hizo a un lado la cobija, tomó aire antes de poner sus pies sobre el piso agresivamente frío y talló sus ojos con mucha pereza. Si fuera por él no iría ese día a la escuela, pero no podía permitirse reprobar y quedarse atrás sin sus amigos acompañándolo durante las clases. No podía (y no quería) imaginarse intentando entablar nuevas amistades con críos menores que él.

Tomó una ducha que duró un tiempo récord personal de 2 minutos, pues sentía que el agua estaba a punto de convertirse en unos jodidos cubos de hielo. De igual manera se cambió lo mas rápido que pudo con su sudadera naranja de siempre. Ya había intentado conseguir ropa de otro color antes, pero al momento de probársela le surgía el ridículo sentimiento de no ser el mismo de siempre. De cualquier manera ya no usaba la capucha tanto como solía hacerlo en la primaria y eso si que había sido un gran cambio. O al menos al principio.

Al mirarse en el espejo sonrió con un sentimiento de ironía al recordar la primera vez que se quitó la capucha frente a todos en la escuela. Le pareció muy exagerada la reacción de los alumnos a su alrededor, especialmente la de las chicas. Ese día hubo de todo: desmayos, sangrados de nariz, paros cardiacos, suicidios colectivos (?) y mucho, mucho acoso. Y las cuatro semanas siguientes también, hasta que se dieron cuenta que el rubio simplemente los estaba mandando al carajo a todos. Solo sus amigos cercanos sabían la razón, Kenny siempre había preferido elegir a sus "víctimas" y no al revés.

En fin, así fue como ese día Kenny McCormick se percató de que podía llegar a ser una persona obscena y ridículamente deseada, cosa que nunca se le había ocurrido pensar.

A sus 13 años, que fue cuando ocurrió todo aquel alboroto, no encontró razón para aprovechar su apariencia de alguna manera, sin embargo desde que empezó a sentir todo aquello por Stan pues...

Revolvió su cabello con sus manos como hacía siempre para que quedara perfectamente despeinado, con ese toque de sensualidad que solo las personas que gustaban de los hombres podían apreciar.

Era hora de salir de casa.

_._._._

Las clases transcurrieron normales, aunque la palabra "normal" era darle demasiado crédito a lo que pasaba habitualmente en South Park. De cualquier manera, todo había estado tranquilo hasta el momento.

No fue hasta que él y sus amigos volvieron del descanso que sucedió el primer evento curioso del día. Encima de su asiento había una bufanda cuidadosamente doblada de color café. Pensó que alguien mas la había puesto ahí y había olvidado moverla de nuevo, pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron al ver una tarjeta de color negro a un lado de ella. La tomó en sus manos y al voltearla para revisar si tenía algo escrito leyó lo siguiente:

Para Kenny:

En realidad desearía que fueran mis brazos los que te cubrieran del frío.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ¿que demonios era eso? Arqueó una ceja pensando que era una nota un tanto cursi, bueno demasiado cursi en realidad pero no pudo evitar sentir empatía a fin de cuentas. Al menos la persona que le había dejado aquello tenía el valor como para tomar el primer paso. Apenas estaba comenzando a asimilar la situación cuando sintió que alguien se acercó por detrás de él con mucha confianza.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Su corazón se detuvo por completo al sentir el aliento de Stan en su mejilla, que se había asomado curioso sobre su hombro.

Si viviera en una dimensión de dibujos animados juraría que se hubiera estampado contra el techo de la impresión. Apretó los ojos guardando la tarjeta rápidamente en uno de sus bolsillos y se volteó hacia él.

-¿Qué cosa?- intentó fingir una cara de inocencia, pero se trataba de Kenny así que era lo que peor que sabía hacer.

-No me jodas, traías una tarjeta en la mano- Le contestó el pelinegro mirándolo con extrañeza.

-¿Una tarjeta?- Ese era Kyle que ya había terminado de discutir con Cartman... sobre abortos o algo así. Como siempre, esos dos tenían habilidad para sacar temas demasiado controversiales todos los días. Como aquella vez que duraron 5 horas enteras debatiendo sobre los efectos psicológicos de la violación en las mujeres.

Kenny se tapo la cara con una mano y les extendió la tarjeta con la otra. Ya que.

Stan reprimió una risita mientras releía lo que decía la tarjeta varias veces. Kyle tardó un poco más en leerla puesto que lo hacia por encima del hombro de Stan, recargándose en la espalda del moreno. Cuando al fin pudo leerlo se quedó de piedra.

-¡¿Eh?- soltó el pelirrojo con una cara sumamente sorprendida.

-JAJAJAJAJA ¡¿Que carajos...?- Marsh había dejado de reprimir su risa ante la mirada de pocos amigos de el rubio. -Así que nuestro amigo tiene un admirador secreto- dijo volteándose hacia él.

Kenny reprimió un suspiro. No le agradaba mucho que Stan se enterara de eso y comenzara a pensar cosas que no eran. No sabía que demonios decir o hacer así que simplemente se limitó a arrebatarle la tarjeta y guardarla en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Se le quedó viendo a los dos y ellos también, expectantes, esperando a que Kenny soltara la sopa. El rubio rodó los ojos y se dejó caer en su pupitre no sin antes quitar la bufanda de ahí.

-Pues si, ya saben lo popular que soy- dijo finalmente con un tono indiferente, intentando fingir que no era la gran cosa. Esbozó una sonrisa para terminar el cuadro. Stan meneó la cabeza a ambos lados y también se sentó en el asiento de siempre, delante de Kenny.

Kyle iba a preguntar si tenía idea de quien se la había enviado pero fue interrumpido por el profesor que ya estaba entrando al salón de clase y demandaba silencio a los demás alumnos.

._._._

Todos estaban concentrados intentando apuntar todo lo que el profesor les escribía en el pizarrón, era de los mas estrictos que tenían ese semestre y mas les valía tener un buen material de donde estudiar. Ya tenían media hora en clase cuando Damien se apareció en el marco de la puerta con una cara inexpresiva. Ni siquiera pidió permiso para entrar y se sentó en su asiento al fondo de la clase.

Kenny fue el único que alzó la mirada curioso y se le quedó viendo por unos segundos en lo que el pelinegro llegaba a su asiento. Nunca lo había observado lo suficiente. ¿Su piel siempre había sido así de blanca?

-Tal parece que el señor Damien tendrá tarea extra esta tarde- Dijo con un tono de sarcasmo el profesor mientras borraba lo que había escrito en el pizarrón. El aclamado hijo de Lucifer no le contestó nada.

El rubio volvió su mirada hacia el cuaderno pensando que Damien era tan callado como para no llamar la atención nunca. No desde aquel incidente donde había quemado el área de juegos cuando estaban apenas en primaria. Recordaba que tiempo después, se tuvo que transferir de escuela por causa de su padre, pero hace unos meses había regresado a South Park y se había vuelto parte de la clase otra vez.

También recordó con desagrado como ese desgraciado lo había convertido en un ornitorrinco. Pero bueno, no le guardaba rencor, esa ya era historia antigua. Meneó la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos y siguió escribiendo lo que le restaba.

_._._.

El corazón de Damien latía con fuerza contemplando como Kenny se había puesto de manera descuidada la bufanda que le regaló. Se preguntaba si todo había salido bien. Tenía muchas ganas de que el rubio leyera la tarjeta y a la vez de solo pensarlo quería morirse. Por eso había llegado tarde a la clase, sentía que no soportaría verlo todo aunque fuera de lejos, lo mas probable es que no hubiera controlado el rojo en su rostro ni el temblor de su cuerpo. Odiaba ser tan tímido en ese aspecto.

Rascaba su antebrazo con nerviosismo encajando las uñas en su propia piel con intenciones de amortiguar sus emociones. Al mismo tiempo clavaba su mirada en la espalda de Kenny. No sabría decir si fue a causa de su poder sobrenatural o a una simple coincidencia pero el rubio volteó hacia atrás justo donde estaba él. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y sintió su corazón detenerse. El de la sudadera naranja se volteó rápidamente hacia el frente y Damien odio pensar que era muy probable haber causado una sensación de miedo en él.

El ring de la campana anunciando el final de las clases hizo que se sintiera un poco triste. Ya se había acabado el día y tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para verlo otra vez. Dio un suspiro largo cerrando los ojos. Algún día tendría el valor para invitarlo a salir en fin de semana... aunque sea como amigos.

Todos a su alrededor guardaban sus cosas a prisa, ansiosos por irse de la asquerosa escuela, salir a pasear como si no hubiera un mañana y preocuparse por sus tareas hasta el domingo en la noche. Él prefirió quedarse sentado un rato mas esperando a que Kenny y su bolita de amigos salieran del salón.

Dejó caer su rostro en la mesa del pupitre, ahora solo contaría un minuto para ir detrás de él y "acompañarlo" como era costumbre a su casa.

Se deprimió por unos momentos al recordar que no tendría mucho que hacer hasta el lunes. Maldición... ¿Por qué no podía ser como otros chicos? ¿Por qué habría de ser siempre el ajeno a todo? Deseaba sentir que pertenecía a un grupo, pero era su propia culpa el no ser parte de uno. No se sentía cómodo intentando entablar amistad con humanos ni tampoco se sentía totalmente parte del ambiente en el infierno. Todos ahí eran muy crueles y sádicos y si bien él disfrutaba un poco de aquello, no podía compararse con el nivel de maldad que poseían todos los demás.

Suspiró otra vez sintiéndose miserable.

Y volvió a suspirar al pensar en el rostro de Kenny.

-¿Damien? ¿Te sientes bien?-

Abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer el dueño de aquella voz. ¿Cuándo se había metido de nuevo al salón? El pelinegro levantó el rostro intentando con todas sus fuerzas parecer tranquilo, pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Tomó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo empujando a Kenny con el hombro sin querer.

-Supongo que si...- murmuró un confundido Kenny alzando una ceja. -Ah... aquí está- dijo recogiendo su lapicero que estaba tirado en el piso, sonriendo al tomarlo entre sus manos. Stan se lo había regalado hace ya algunos años. Se sentó en el pupitre de su amor platónico sintiéndose un poco tonto al hacer aquello. Finalmente recargó su cabeza en la mesa y se hundió en los recuerdos de aquel día.

_._._.

-¿Crees que Kenny tarde mucho?- preguntó el pelinegro con la espalda recargada en la pared al lado de los baños. Kyle lo miró sonriendo y el pelinegro sintió como se le estremecía el corazón.

-¿Por qué tan apurado?- le contestó su amigo a la vez que cambiaba su mochila de hombro y se arreglaba la camisa algo preocupado por como le quedaba. Stan por otro lado pensaba que le gustaba la manera en que lucía sobre su cuerpo delgado, era encantador ver como le quedaba grande.

-¿Stan? STAAAN- le llamó la atención el pelirrojo.

-Aaah si, es que ya se tardó mucho ¿no crees?-

-Tal vez se encontró con su admirador secreto.- el pelirrojo rió burlonamente y Stan lo imitó. -Creo que entraré al baño, no creo soportar hasta llegar a casa.- dijo mientras sostenía el picaporte de la puerta.

-Te acompaño.-

Unos minutos después estaban lavándose las manos mientras le echaban un vistazo a su reflejo en el enorme espejo frente a ellos.

-Recuerdas aquella vez cuando las chicas hicieron la lista...-

-¿Que calificaba a los chicos?- terminó la frase Stan.

El pelirrojo asintió un tanto ansioso.

-Me da pena admitirlo pero desde ese día aun tengo la duda sobre... bueno tu sabes.-

Tal parecía que Kyle estaba vulnerable y a pesar de ser tan buenos amigos, rara vez se presentaba la ocasión en que podían hablar de esos temas. Stan se mordió el labio inferior, dudando si decirle lo que de verdad pensaba sobre todo el asunto. Apretó los puños pensando que ese era el momento perfecto para hacerle saber que le gustaba. Ya era hora, después de tantos años ya era ridículo guardar sus sentimientos otro día mas.

-Mierda, Kyle. Las chicas son unas idiotas, ¿cómo puedes estar torturándote todavía por eso?- El pelirrojo se volteó hacia él, curioso de lo serio que se había puesto Stan sobre el tema. El pelinegro dudó por unos segundos pero siguió hablando, observando aún su propio reflejo en el espejo. -En mi opinión si a las chicas se les ocurría ponerte en uno de los últimos lugares es porque tienen el gusto en el culo.- Dijo volteando a verlo con su mejor sonrisa. Kyle soltó una risita.

-Gracias- susurró el ojiverde girando para darle la espalda a Stan -Pero no lo estarás diciendo solo por que somos amigos ¿verdad?-

El oji-azul apretó los dientes ¿Por que su amigo tenía que ser siempre tan difícil? Juntó todo el valor que le quedaba y lo jaló con ambos brazos hacia él, abrazándolo muy fuerte, como si Kyle se le fuera a escapar de las manos.

Los corazones de ambos comenzaron a latir fuertemente. Stan podía sentir la reacción del pelirrojo y el pelirrojo podía contar fácilmente los latidos de Stan.

Tembló bajo su abrazo pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro, había deseado muchas veces que su amigo lo abrazara de aquella manera. Incontables noches rogándole a su Dios para que le concediera un momento como aquel y por fin estaba sucediendo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabeza-dura? - dijo con un tono de voz tan bajo que solo era posible que Kyle lo escuchara. -Yo siempre he pensado en ti... como alguien muy atractivo.- Soltó por fin está vez susurrando en su oído -Me gustas mucho, Kyle-

Listo. Ya lo había dicho y no se arrepentía ni un poco. Aún así, eso no le quitaba el nerviosismo, apretó los ojos esperando alguna señal de Kyle, un golpe, una respuesta, un empujón... lo que fuera.

Por otro lado el pelirrojo se sintió morir por unos segundos, todo le daba vueltas y sentía el cuerpo muy caliente. Una presión en su pecho y una calidez recorriendo todo su cuerpo... era la primera vez que sentía todo aquello y era increíble como una persona se lo hacía sentir con tan solo unas palabras.

El chico judío se soltó de su abrazo volteándose bruscamente hacia él y plantándole torpemente un beso en los labios. Eran solo sus bocas haciendo presión una contra la otra y aún así ambos sintieron que tocaban el paraíso. Quien se iba a imaginar que Kyle haría algo como aquello. Stan se sintió feliz de que su amigo le respondiera con la misma desesperación que él poseía

El pelinegro tomó las muñecas de el pelirrojo con fuerza para empujarlo a la pared cercana y poder pegarse mejor a su cuerpo. Quería sentir lo caliente de su cuerpo y quería profundizar el beso y quería... ¡Carajo! Quería todo de Kyle en ese momento y no tenía planes de controlarse. Soltó las muñecas del oji-verde y rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Con la otra mano deslizo sus dedos sobre los del pelirrojo hasta entrelazarlos por completo. Al mismo tiempo profundizaba cada vez mas el beso, mordiendo sus labios y metiendo de vez en cuando la lengua en su boca.

Kyle respiraba agitado impaciente por probar completamente la boca del moreno siguiendo el ritmo de Stan que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él.

Comenzaron a sudar de tanto calor que ambos generaban con todas esas hormonas a tope y sin embargo ninguno estaba dispuesto a detenerse. Las cosas estaban a punto de tornarse más "intimas" cuando tuvieron que detenerse al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta del baño, se soltaron jadeando por el éxtasis y asustados de que fuera algún profesor entrado por la puerta, pero el resultado fue peor de lo que pensaban.

-Ke-Kenny?- dijo Stan apenas pudiendo recuperar el aliento para hablar. Cuando dejó de darle vueltas en la cabeza la imagen de el rubio parado en el marco de la puerta, pudo notar el cambio de sus facciones que pasaban de una cara de sorpresa a una de tristeza y desesperación. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al ver esa reacción poco común en Kenny y supuso que algo estaba mal con todo aquello. El rubio negó con la cabeza incrédulo a lo que sus ojos presenciaban y se fue corriendo del lugar.

-Oh, mierda...-

**.Fin del capitulo 2.**

**Sobre la personalidad de Damien:**

Viendo de nuevo el episodio donde aparece, recordé que lo único que quería Damien a final de cuentas era no ser rechazado por sus compañeros y tener amigos. Me pareció muy tierno XD demasiado lindo para ser el hijo del mismísimo Lucifer... En pocas palabras está medio trastornado (y loco), pero sigue siendo un adolescente normal :) Sean amables con él :D

¿O qué opinan ustedes?

**Sobre el capítulo:**

Dios mío. Cuando menos pensé, ya llevaba 6 páginas escritas, se que no es mucho en realidad pero nunca creí que me fuera a quedar así. Creo que el 50% de este capítulo no fue planeado. Simplemente dejé que mis dedos se movieran solos y este es el resultado.

Saludos.


	3. Vivir así es morir de amor

Maldición, debo dejar de escribir en la madrugada, se me está haciendo adicción XD

Capítulo dedicado a **_Creepy Da Silva_**.

**DESEOS DE COSAS IMPOSIBLES**

**Capítulo 3**

**Vivir así es morir de amor.**

Si tuviera el hábito de fumar, ya me habría acabado 50 malditas cajetillas. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla, de desesperación, de coraje, de tristeza, de impotencia. Ya sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, pero MIERDA ¿tenía que ser mas temprano que tarde?

No he podido dejar de pensar en la escena que acabo de ver, como un jodido masoquista se sigue repitiendo en mi cabeza. Si sigo así me voy a quedar calvo de tanto manosear mi cabello y hacerlo para atrás. No puedo ni conmigo mismo. Es tan pesada y grande la sensación que no cabe en mi cuerpo, siento que se va a deshacer. Que va a juntarse tanta jodida presión e intentar salirse que simplemente me voy a desintegrar convirtiéndome en polvo.

Quisiera dormir y nunca despertar, caer en coma para siempre, volverme ciego y sordo, que arrancaran de mi todos lo sentidos que poseo. Quisiera morir.

Jaja.. claro, morir. Como si tuviera tanta suerte como para poder hacerlo, de cualquier forma al maldito día siguiente estoy de nuevo aquí para seguir sufriendo eternamente. Es una broma de mal gusto. TODO. TODA MI JODIDA EXISTENCIA.

Soy sencillamente un cumulo de desgracia, mala suerte, secretos y olor a muerte. Claro, como alguien se podía enamorar de alguien así. Alguien tan decadente...

-MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA- grito hacia la nada, en mi cuarto, sin dejar de golpear y golpearme con todo lo que pueda. Lo único que me consuela es que no hay nadie en casa todavía. Al menos soy libre de quejarme todo lo que quiera, de consumirme hasta soltarlo todo, encerrado en mi propio mundo, sin ganas de ver el exterior. La luz me pone de malas. ¡No quiero saber nada del mundo!

._._.

Odio mi mundo. Todo es demasiado oscuro en él. De vez en cuando me gustaría que alguien encendiera la bombilla.

Cerrando los ojos, dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos es cuando mejor toco el violín. Desde que me empezó a interesar ese rubio siento una oleada de sentimientos que no se detienen y se convierten en música.

Me gusta hacerlo intensamente, que todo a mi alrededor se estremezca, que la pasión se desborde en cada nota. Desearía que ella y mis pensamientos le llegaran con el viento. Que la música se transportara hasta sus oídos y hacerle suspirar un rato.

Calmarlo si se siente mal, reconfortarlo y hacerle saber que de alguna forma, nunca estará solo. Porque yo siempre voy a estar para él.

Eternamente.

_._._

¿Qué es ese sonido que empieza a llenar el ambiente?

No me puedo mover, mi cuerpo se siente caliente. Mi alma también. Mi pecho empieza a subir y bajar agitado pero a la vez se siente tan bien. ¿Por que ya no me duele nada?

Quiero escucharlo para siempre.

Todo se empieza poner borroso. El sonido es embriagador. ¿Estoy alucinando? Estoy soñando...

Todo se pone negro. He caído al suelo.

-¿Quién..?-

._._.

Me tiro al suelo agotado después de terminar la pieza. Desde que llegué a mi casa tuve el presentimiento de que Kenny no se sentía bien. Estoy demasiado preocupado por él.

Me niego a pensar que el idiota de Stan pudiera tener algo que ver en eso, aunque sé muy en el fondo que es lo mas probable.

Ocupo una ducha...

.-.-.

Mis párpados se sienten pesados pero ocupo despertarme. ¿Cuánto tiempo me habré quedado dormido?

Me levanto del suelo lentamente, mientras intento recordar como fue que terminé ahí.

Había música, una melodía agradable y luego.. ¿colapsé?

Seguro fue un sueño.

-Carajo...-

Me siento muy cansado. Me dejo caer ésta vez en la cama. Encojo mis piernas para abrazarme a mi mismo y me doy cuenta que he caído sobre la bufanda que me regalaron esta mañana.

Puedo percibir un ligero aroma dulce, como a manzanas. Me levanto para tomar la bufanda en mis manos, acercarla a mi rostro y aspirar ese cálido olor.

Y sin saber el porque, la mirada penetrante de Damien viene a mi mente.

Coloco con suavidad la bufanda al lado mío para después llevarme las manos a la cara. Me siento tan jodidamente revuelto y confundido.

Siento que mi corazón se encoge un poco al recordar porque terminé en aquel estado. Es como una maldita lanza que me atraviesa sin previo aviso. Poco a poco voy sintiendo como algo de la desesperación se apodera de mi de nuevo y no puedo evitar pensar que...se perfectamente cual es la solución a todo esto.

Volteo a ver el reloj que marcan las 11:00 p.m.y siento que no es tan tarde en realidad. Tomo la bufanda colocándola lo mas abrigador que puedo alrededor de mi cuello y salgo a toda prisa de mi casa.

Puedo ver como todos los arboles ya se están quedando totalmente secos, sin ninguna hoja y el sonido de mis tenis debajo de ellas es algo que me reconforta. Todo va a estar bien.

.-.-.

Por fin llegué a la casa de Stan. Se perfectamente que a esta hora ya todos están dormidos por lo que empiezo a tirarle algunas piedras pequeñas a su ventana.

Al lanzar la tercera puedo ver como la luz de su cuarto se prende y el se asoma curioso por la ventana. Trato de fingir la mejor de mis sonrisas y le hago una seña para que baje de su cuarto.

Stan volteó a ambos lados dudando, pero cuando menos pensé ya estaba frente a mi con una cara de nerviosismo que nunca me había tocado ver. No pude evitar pensar que aun así lucía bien.

Un poco de vapor blanquecino salía de su boca mientras hablaba y agradecí internamente que el empezara con el tema.

-Supongo que sé la razón por la que estás aquí...- me dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Pero de vez en cuando intentando verme a la cara. -Es por lo de Kyle y...-

No dejé que terminara la frase, lo tomé del cuello de su chaqueta con toda la fuerza que pude y le propine un beso que no transmitía mas que dolor. Sin recibir respuesta lo solté lentamente no esperando mucho de aquella acción, pero sin arrepentirme de haberlo hecho.

-Acertaste- Le dije con tranquilidad seguramente poniendo una cara de melancolía extrema que hasta hizo que él se alterara aún más. Murmuró sílabas que en realidad no decían nada y a la vez intentaban formar palabras, palabras que yo si pude articular. -Yo estuve enamorado de ti... durante algunos años.-Solté tomando su rostro para que me viera a los ojos. -Aunque sabía sobre tus sentimientos por Kyle-

Dejé de tomar su cara pensando que todo eso debía ser demasiado incomodo para él.

-Kenny... de verdad lo siento mucho, lo ocurrido hoy, todo lo que te estoy haciendo sentir. ¡Me siento como un idiota por no haberlo notado antes! ¿Cuántas ... cuantas veces yo...?-

"¿habré hecho cosas que te lastimaban sin saberlo?" eso era lo que el pelinegro intentaba decirme.

Sonreí con dolor bajando la vista.

-Stan...- Él me miró expectante con cara de preocupación mientras tapaba su boca y barbilla con una mano. -Te amo.- confesé.

Pude ver claramente que sus ojos se abrían como platos a pesar de estar tan oscuro todo, iluminados solo por una tenue luz proveniente de casa de sus vecinos.

Mi alma se sintió liberada después de aquella confesión. Suspiré mientras le daba la espalda. Ya no soportaba verlo así, nervioso y sin saber que hacer.

-Y te amé... ahora puedo empezar a olvidarte. - Empecé a caminar lento sin voltear a verle, muy dentro de mi, esperando que de alguna manera me detuviera.

Y lo hizo. Me tomó del brazo y se aferro a mi por detrás. Pronto empecé a sentir su aliento en mi oído murmurando unas palabras.

-Pase lo que pase, nunca dejes de ser mi amigo.-

Asentí con la cabeza, dándole la espalda todavía y seguí caminando sin voltear a verle. No tenía ganas de que me viera llorar.

.-.-.

Todo a mi alrededor esta totalmente oscuro. Puedo sentir un cuerpo junto a mi en mi cama, intento distinguir su rostro pero no puedo ver nada y me siento demasiado adormilado como para levantarme. Estiro una mano hacia el frente y alguien la toma firmemente para arrastrarme hacía él. Un embriagante aroma a manzanas lo inundaba todo y sin tener oportunidad de reaccionar simplemente lo escucho hablar.

-Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti-

Todo se puso blanco y cuando me di cuenta estaba despierto y cubierto en sudor, agitado pase mi mano por mi frente sintiendo una brisa que me llegaba por la ventana.

Estaba seguro de que alguien había entrado aquí.

._._._

Damien corría hacia su casa a toda velocidad sintiéndose tranquilo de haber visitado al rubio y ver que se encontraba relativamente bien. Aun así se sintió culpable de haberse metido a sus sueños sin permiso. Ya habría momento para charlas y explicaciones... si tenía la suerte de que algún día Kenny aceptara escucharlo.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

**Sobre Damien y su violín:**

¿Apoco no es sexy? XD Damien tiene poderes mágicos :D. Cuando escribí esa parte estaba escuchando "The Devil's Trill" la versión de Vanessa Mae está interesante. Me gusta que vaya rápido =3 (se las recomiendo) imaginarme un Damien tocando con pasión fue algo muy personal. Me prende totalmente XDDD

**Sobre los títulos de los capítulos:**

Siempre me baso en alguna canción para ponerlos, o para escribir un capítulo en general. La gusana ciega ha sido mi mayor inspiración hasta el momento ;3 y lo seguirá siendo un poco más.

Espero no haberlos confundido mucho con el cambio dramático de escenas xDU Un capítulo muy corto, lo sé, pero era necesario :0. Me divertí mucho escribiendo éste en especial. Gracias por leer :x


	4. Días al revés

Ok... de nuevo son las 3:42 de la mañana y yo aquí escribiendo. Ultimamente me da por dibujar en la noche también XD

Deseos de cosas imposibles.

Capítulo 4

Días al revés.

En sus pensamientos lucía mucho mas fácil soportar toda esa situación, desgraciadamente la realidad era otra. Dos días no le habían bastado para calmarse completamente por aquella locura que había cometido el viernes. No se arrepentía de nada pero.. MIERDA aún así era tan incómodo.

Había llegado a clase temprano. No pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche imaginando lo que iba a tener que enfrentar al día siguiente. La mirada de lástima de Stan, Kyle agachando la vista por la vergüenza y el bochornoso sentimiento de no poder acercarse a la feliz pareja. Ah y probablemente Butters haciendo preguntas sobre el ambiente extraño entre los tres, que seguramente ninguno podría contestar con mas allá de tartamudeos.

Y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Stan si le había dedicado una mirada justo como la imaginó y Kyle actuó como suponía. Sólo que Butters no alcanzó a decir nada. Los primeros segundos de la mirada del pelinegro le habían bastado para mandar al carajo las clases y marcharse de ahí.

Al menos el chico judío y el pelinegro eran demasiado tímidos y lentos como para andar demostrándose su amor enfrente de todos. Si hubiera sido de otra manera, entonces si se hubiera vuelto loco. Uno se vuelve loco cuando se traga sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo y en su caso no podía dejar que sus dos amigos lo vieran mal. El sentimiento de contrariedad le estaba taladrando el cerebro, quería alejarse de ellos pero a la vez no. No después de tantos años de amistad.

Y así es como tenía la cara demacrada, mas por tanto gastar su energía pensando que por no haber podido descansar.

Ah.. sentía que le faltaba aire fresco, el baño de su escuela no era precisamente el mejor lugar para escaparse de la realidad. Kenny caminó con las manos en los bolsillos sabiendo perfectamente a donde ir. Subió todos los pisos hasta llegar a la azotea. Colocó la mano en la perilla de la puerta y la abrió de golpe recibiendo de lleno la luz del sol y un viento agradable y fresco.

Se estiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se dirigió silbando hacia un lado para recargarse en una pared. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que había alguien más ahí. Estaba sentado y tosiendo mientras se agarraba el pecho nervioso. Bajó la vista y divisó un cigarrillo todavía prendido a los pies del chico.

Se trataba de Damien quien había tenido un ataque de pánico al ver al rubio y se había ahogado con el humo de la impresión. Le daba pena que alguien lo viera fumar, no era un vicio del que se sintiera orgulloso y bueno.. que Kenny lo viera era aún peor.

El ojiazul sonrió un poco ante la escena que el anticristo estaba montando y se deslizó por toda la pared hasta quedar sentado a un lado de él.

-Por tu apariencia cualquiera pensaría que fumas pero...-

Damien sintió como el color rojo golpeaba sus mejillas después de escucharlo, se volteó a otro lado sin decirle nada.

-¿No me vas a contestar con insultos?- preguntó algo sorprendido ante tan poca respuesta por parte del otro. Kenny intentaba buscarle la cara. Juraba que el pelinegro le iba a prender en llamas simplemente con escuchar aquello.

-¿Por mi apariencia también cualquiera pensaría que insulto a diestra y siniestra?- murmuró por lo bajo, con un tono algo serio. Kenny soltó una risita divertido.

-Jaja.. lo siento, tanto juntarme con el culo gordo me pegó lo prejuicioso. - dijo adornándolo con una sonrisa al final.

-Supongo...- contestó el otro en un suspiro, aplastando una hoja de árbol entre sus dedos en un intento por conservar la calma.

-¿Y cuál es tu excusa para no entrar a clase?- decidió seguir la conversación el rubio. Por el momento le agradaba mas el panorama de hablar con el anticristo que volver a su casa solitaria y deprimente.

Damién se paralizó por unos segundos. No podía decirle la ver que el rubio no había asistido se había salido porque pensó que no valía la pena estar ahí si él no estaba. Tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarlo afuera.

-No me sentía bien.- mintió.

-Que coincidencia entonces.- murmuró el ojiazul en un suspiro. El anticristo se mordió el labio, tenía el fin de semana muriéndose por saber la razón por la cual Kenny la estaba pasando mal y ahora lo tenía ahí a un lado de él con todas las oportunidades del mundo.

-¿Pasó algo malo en tu fin de semana?- Preguntó sin pensarlo mucho.

Kenny lo miró sorprendido y se preguntó por un momento si Damien lo había visto todo. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, pero no hubo nada en la mirada del ojirrojo que le revelara alguna pista. Tenía un semblante demasiado neutral.

-No pasó mucho.- soltó al fin. Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras sonreía con tristeza después de recordar todo aquello. Por unos momentos se le había borrado de la mente.

Damien sintió una punzada en el pecho. Era obvio que Kenny no le iba a contar todo como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo. Estaba claro que le faltaba mucho para estar en su lista de confianza, pero de cualquier forma no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así.

-Por tu cara yo diría lo contrario.- contestó haciendo contacto visual con él de nuevo.

¿Era su imaginación o Damien lo estaba provocando para que le contara? Oh bueno que mas daba, de cualquier forma presentía que se iba a quedar sin amigos por un tiempo.

-¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar mis mariconerías?- le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¿Hay algo mejor que hacer?- Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-Bueno... se trata de Stan.- comenzó a decir torpemente. -Me rechazó hace días y desde entonces no puedo conciliar el sueño. Por eso traigo esta cara tan jodida.-

-Pensé que eras heterosexual.- dijo Damien fingiendo que no tenía idea. Kenny soltó una carcajada ante tal comentario y negó con la cabeza.

-Aún me siguen gustando las mujeres. Mucho. Pero de alguna manera lo de Stan fue diferente.- Encogió las piernas para rodearlas con sus brazos y apoyar su cabeza en las rodillas. -Supongo que si alguien empieza a demostrar preocupación e interés por ti cuando nadie más lo hace, empiezas a caer.-

-¿Y estás seguro que eso lo puedes llamar amor?-

El rubio se quedó sin saber que decir. Todo ese tiempo había pensado que el sentimiento que estaba experimentando por el pelinegro no podía ser otra cosa que amor. Nunca se había sentido así, tenía que serlo. ¿Si no, entonces que otra cosa podría ser? O mas bien... ¿entonces de que se trataba enamorarse?¿Que condición te aseguraba que era una cosa o la otra?.

-A veces las personas terminan idealizando los sentimientos cuando se sienten solas.- continuó el ojirrojo acomodándose el cabello.

Kenny empezaba a inquietarse. ¡Claro que todo ese tiempo había estado enamorado de Stan!, no había duda. Damien no tenía ningún derecho a pensar que era lo contrario.

-Suenas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia en el tema.- soltó con algo de resentimiento.

-Pues si. Una vez pasé por lo mismo que tú.-

-Tu no puedes saber si se trata de lo mismo. No me conoces y no sabes como está la situación en realidad.- los ojos azules de Kenny desbordaban una mezcla de enojo e incomodidad con todo aquello.

El ojirrojo se reprendió mentalmente, se le había ido la lengua un poco. Kenny no tenía idea de que lo conocía mucho más de lo que él pensaba. Cuando observas a una persona de lejos, es mas fácil darte cuenta de sus hábitos, sus manías, sus gustos, sus expresiones... Pero el rubio tenía razón, los sentimientos era algo mas difícil de descifrar.

Kenny se puso de pie sacudiendo su pantalón y se encaminó a la orilla del edificio. Damien se limitó a observarlo sentado desde su lugar. El rubio se asomó por el borde con la intención de ver el suelo, sintió algo de vértigo, estaban en el 4º piso.

-Si dices que lo que sentía por Stan era falso, ¿entonces porque ahora mismo me siento tal mal que tengo ganas de saltar del edificio?- dijo mientras le daba la espalda al pelinegro.

Damien abrió mucho los ojos y se puso de pie en un brinco. Corrió hacia él lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y lo tomó fuertemente del brazo jalándolo hacía él.

-¡No...!- gritó con una mueca de entre enojo y desesperación. Kenny lo miró confundido y se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad.

-No es para tanto, no pienso saltar en realidad.- "De todas maneras no sirve de nada si tienes el jodido poder de revivir" pensó para sus adentros. Frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en el piso. El ojirrojo suspiró y se tumbó al lado de él.

-jaja...- Comenzó a tallarse la cara con la palma de la mano. Su risa sonaba algo turbada. -Lo siento.- dijo volteando a ver al ojiazul. Kenny no dijo nada.

._._.

La mayor parte de los alumnos estaban inquietos caminando hacia la cafetería o al patio. Murmurando, hablando, riendo, empujándose. El rubio se abrió paso como pudo entre tanto alboroto y logró llegar al aula mientras Damien lo seguía como podía.

Al entrar al salón se topó de frente con Stan quien se puso algo nervioso de verlo. Atrás de él estaba Kyle que volteaba al piso algo sonrojado sin valor para verle la cara.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti.- Soltó Stan mientras se giraba para ver como el ojiazul llegaba a su asiento. Kenny le sonrió mientras se colgaba su mochila en el hombro. Damien seguía en el marco de la puerta.

-Solo tomé una pequeña siesta en la azotea.- le contestó mirando al anticristo de reojo quien estaba cruzado de brazos observándolo todo.

Stan levantó una ceja y se limitó a responder un simple "ya veo" viendo como el rubio se dirigía a la puerta de nuevo para marcharse.

-¿Y las demás clases?-

-Prefiero irme a dormir a casa.- le sonrió de nuevo a Stan y se despidió de ambos haciendo un ademan con la mano, aunque Kyle seguía con la vista baja como para verlo.

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo unos segundos.

-¿No vienes?- Le preguntó al ojirrojo alzando una ceja. Damien lo miró sin saber que cara poner y simplemente se limitó a ir por sus cosas y seguirlo.

Kyle y Stan se voltearon a ver extrañados.

-¿Qué demonios?- Dijeron al unísono, teniendo problemas para asimilar lo extraño de ver juntos a ese par.

.-.-.-.

Ya tenían un rato caminando y ninguno decía nada. De pronto Kenny se detuvo y volteo hacía el anticristo que también cesó sus pasos. Puso una cara de querer decirle algo pero tener problemas de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Está bien si vamos a mi casa verdad?- Articuló al fin.

-Pensé que esa era la idea.- Contestó ladeando la cabeza.

-No, quiero decir si no tenías algo mejor que hacer... agh carajo. Tu entiendes. Siento que simplemente te estoy arrastrando sin pedirte tu opinión-

Damien rió internamente ante la cara de frustración del rubio. Se acercó a él hasta quedar hombro con hombro y volteó de manera que ambos rostros estaban muy cerca.

-Iba a visitar a mi padre al infierno, pero el anciano puede esperar.- Damien sonrió de una manera que solo el hijo de Satan podría hacer y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño, como si estuviera reflejando fuego.

Kenny se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar aquello. A veces Damien podía contestar con una voz tan profunda... Y bueno, oír a alguien decir que va al infierno a visitar a su padre no era algo muy común que digamos.

Ambos siguieron caminando esta vez uno al lado del otro. Kenny intentaba mantener una conversación sobre lo molestos que podían llegar a ser los profesores en la escuela y de vez en cuando le preguntaba a Damien sobre lo que pensaba.

El pelinegro tenía problemas para seguirle el hilo de la conversación, estaba mas ocupado pensando que todo aquello era demasiado surreal.

15 minutos después estaban en la puerta de su casa.

-Sé que no es el mejor lugar del mundo pero.. siéntete en tu casa.- dijo el ojiazul mientras giraba la perilla y se hacia a un lado para dejar entrar al pelinegro. Cerró la puerta despacio tras de él.

Damién estaba preparándose para saludar a quien sea que estuviera en la casa del rubio pero se sorprendió un poco al sentir que la casa estaba vacía.

-¿No hay nadie en tu casa?- Preguntó con un tono neutral quitándose el suéter que traía.

-Nop. Mi padre y mi madre están trabajando y mi hermano tiene el turno de la tarde en la escuela.- También se quitó su sudadera y se la cruzó en el hombro. -¿Quieres algo de beber? Desde que mi madre trabaja podemos costearnos algo mas que agua- se rió un poco después de decir eso último, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cocina. -O podríamos tomarnos las cervezas de mi papá...- murmuró pasando la lengua por su labio superior.

-Lo que quieras ofrecerme está bien para mi.- contestó tranquilamente el ojirrojo sentándose en una de las sillas.

Kenny soltó una risita volteando a verlo. -No tienes que ser tan formal.-

Damien levantó una ceja no entendiendo realmente lo que quería decir el rubio así que solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

El rubio le lanzó una cerveza desde donde estaba mientras gritaba un "piensa rápido", logrando que Damien casi se cayera de la silla intentando que la lata no diera contra el piso. Por fin la tomó entre ambas manos y la miró unos cuantos segundos antes de abrirla y llevársela a los labios.

Debió haber puesto una cara muy graciosa porque Kenny lanzó una carcajada al ver su reacción ante el sabor de la cerveza.

-¿El hijo de Lucifer nunca se había tomado una cerveza?- preguntó burlonamente dejándose caer en la silla de al lado.

-C-calla, estas cosas son para mortales.-

-¿Y los cigarros no lo son?- Damien se giró entrecerrando los ojos. No podía contestar nada a eso. -Bueno, en eso no has cambiado.- continuo Kenny. -Sigues llamándonos jodidos mortales.- sentenció aún con una sonrisa en los labios. -Lástima que eso no aplica para mi.- Damien no entendió lo que acaba de decir pero no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en preguntar sobre aquello, ya que Kenny se levantó muy rápido y le pidió que lo siguiera.

Llegaron a su cuarto y el rubio se dejó caer de un sentón en la cama, abriendo su lata y dando un sorbo muy largo. -Ah... esto era lo que ocupaba.- canturreó feliz.

Damien seguía de pie inspeccionando la habitación, estaba casi tapizada de laminas con tipas casi desnudas y muy bien proporcionadas.

-Vaya, algo me dice que eres un gran admirador de la figura femenina...- Comentó con algo de ironía en sus palabras.

-Jaja no entiendo como llegaste a esa conclusión.- El rubio se rió más por pensar que era muy gracioso como todo a su alrededor siempre habían sido mujeres y había terminado hecho una mierda por culpa de un hombre. Suspiró dando otro sorbo a la cerveza.

Damien tomaba la suya despacio, no le agradaba mucho el sabor, pero desde que él se la había regalado, haría el intento.

-Me dejaste muy confundido invitándome a tu casa después de haberte hecho enojar tanto hace un rato. - Era cierto. ¿Insultaba su amor por Stan y él le invitaba una cerveza? Algo no tenía sentido aquí. Se sentó algo alejado de Kenny en la cama.

-Me caes bien.- le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza dejándola vacía. Damien lo miraba expectante esperando que continuara con la frase o algo pero no ocurrió. Kenny lo volteó a ver y se dio cuenta de eso, alzo una ceja. -Pues creo que podrías ser un buen reemplazo.- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio y con sentido común del mundo.

-... ¿Eh?-

-Si ya sabes, es obvio cuando uno deja de tener amigos se consigue otros. Jaja recuerdo cuando me reemplazaron por Tweek durante meses cuando aún íbamos en primaria. -Damien se quedó más confundido que hace unos segundos.

Kenny por otra parte ya había decidido alejarse de Stan y Kyle en lo que mejoraba su situación. No tenía ganas de estorbarles con sentimientos de culpa. Apretó la lata vacía entre sus manos y la tiró en el bote lanzándola desde donde estaba sentado.

Fin del capítulo 4.

Como tardé haciendo este o_o y sigue sin convencerme del todo xD lo que me preocupa es que aún faltan muchas cosas por suceder en la historia. Si sigo así me va a quedar demasiado larga.

Había una versión tan diferente al principio. Damien y Kenny se trataban con mas amor en toda la escena de la azotea xD me gusta más esta.


	5. Días al revés II

Se supone que iba a terminar esto desde hace... días o_O pero no me sentía bien x_x Decidí esperar a sentirme mejor para darle un buen final al capítulo. Lean, lean...

**Deseos de cosas imposibles**

**Capítulo 5**

**Días al revés II**

Se movía en su cama nervioso, estaba tan alterado que no podía conciliar el sueño. Su insomnio le hizo incorporarse de golpe quedando sentado en la cama. Despejó su frente con la mano moviendo todo su revuelto cabello hacia atrás, para después dejarse caer de lado. Abrazó sus piernas. Giró para quedar del otro lado, estiró las piernas de nuevo, se encogió otra vez.

Finalmente se puso de pie, resignado a no poder dormir en otro par de horas. Volteó hacia el frente divisando su gabardina negra colgada descuidadamente sobre una silla. Se acercó a ella y tomó la caja de cigarros que estaba en uno de los bolsillos. Se giró para llegar a su enorme ventana y la abrió con algo de dificultad.

"Las lunas de octubre son las mejores", pensaba mientras apreciaba la vista ante sus ojos. Estaba descalzo y tenía la camisa de su pijama negra totalmente abierta. Poco le importaba el frío.

Se recargó en el enorme balcón que estaba frente a él y se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido ese día. Había estado platicando con Kenny de una manera tan amena, nunca se imaginó que fuera así fácil hablar con él.

Le tranquilizaba pensar que ya no tendría que seguirlo de lejos como si fuera un acosador. Ahora podría observarlo de cerca cuanto quisiera y no tendría que esconderse más. No, ahora tenía el _derecho_ de poder pasear con él cuando quisiera y hablarle cuanto quisiera sin tener que inventar alguna excusa tonta.

Y encima de todo, sentir que se los había arrebatado de las manos a Stan y Kyle era un extra tan delicioso...

Comenzó a reírse pausado, como si la cordura se le escapara con cada risa. Tiró el cigarrillo con desdén y se giró para recargar su espalda en el balcón. Al final, una sonrisa maliciosa se le formó en los labios.

Así era como lucía el hijo de Lucifer cuando estaba feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Philip sonreía mientras se observaba en el espejo pegado dentro de su casillero. Se acomodaba el cabello cuidadosamente para ponerse su inseparable boina, cuando fue interrumpido bruscamente. Alguien había cerrado de golpe la puerta de su locker haciendo que diera un pequeño salto por el susto.

Iba a decir algo pero se calló al observar que era Damien a quien tenía enfrente mirándolo muy serio... para después torcer una sonrisa en sus delgados labios. Eso lo puso algo nervioso, conocía bien al otro chico y con esa actitud que cargaba era seguro que le iba a pedir un favor.

-Oh...eres tú. Ayer te fuiste de clase sin avisar. Pensé que tampoco vendrías hoy.- intentó iniciar la conversación con otro tema.

-Si pues, aquí me tienes.- Pip rodó los ojos. Estaba algo molesto y no sabía si era con él o con la situación. Desde hace días el ojirrojo lo venía ignorando por estar observando a cierto chico de sudadera naranja y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.- Escucha Pip, quiero pedirte un favor. - Continuó Damien- Pero antes tienes que jurar que pase lo que pase no te vas a enojar por lo que voy a decir...-

Aquello último revolvió el estomago del rubio. La última vez que había escuchado esas palabras viniendo de él, había sido la experiencia menos agradable de toda su vida. Aún así asintió, Damien tenía algo que no le permitía decirle que no.

-Mmm.. de acuerdo ¿de que se trata?- preguntó sintiendo que estaba cavando su propia tumba con cada sílaba pronunciada.

-No quiero que te acerques a mi hasta nuevo aviso.- soltó de una, recargándose en el locker de enseguida.

Pip abrió mucho los ojos. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los golpes de información que propinaba Damien, pero esa petición tan de repente si le había sorprendido. Aún así se limito a respirar hondo y tratar de pensar que todo aquello tenía una explicación mas "amable".

-E-está bien, Damien. Pero ¿serías tan amable de explicarme por que?- dijo algo nervioso de saber la respuesta.

-... luego te explico con detalles. Se... se trata de Kenny.- El rubio arqueó una ceja. Bueno si era por eso... no estaba tan mal. Suspiró aliviado y le sonrió al ojirrojo.

-Ok, pero no te olvides de contarme en estos días, vale?- dijo abriendo la puerta de su locker de nuevo para sacar algunos de sus libros. El anticristo se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Estarás bien sin mi, verdad?- Preguntó Damien. Pip se sintió bien de observar un semblante algo preocupado en su rostro.

- Si, no te preocupes. Últimamente me llevo muy bien con Leopold, trataré de juntarme con él por mientras.-

Damien le revolvió el cabello sonriendo y se marchó de ahí para dirigirse a su clase. Pip lo siguió con la mirada mientras se perdía al dar vuelta en un pasillo. Sonrió tontamente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y se encaminó al salón de clase.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Y así es como la célula logra dividirse- Hablaba un profesor cuarentón mientras terminaba de hacer unos dibujos en el pizarrón.

Kenny había logrado sentarse al lado de Damien al fondo del salón. Solo había bastado una "ligera" amenaza para que Clyde aceptara cambiarle su asiento. Ese tipo podía ser tan cobarde a veces.

En fin, ahí estaba sentado casi sobre su espalda y tenía una gran cara de aburrimiento. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia el asiento de Damien pero éste siempre estaba demasiado callado y con cara de muerto. Su vista bajó un poco y se posó en el collar que colgaba sobre su pecho, era un 666 colocado en un circulo.

Eso hizo que se incorporara de repente acordándose de algo. Cortó un papelito de las hojas traseras de su libreta y sacó la punta de su lengua por un costado de su boca. Era una costumbre que tenía cuando se concentraba en escribir algo. Puso el punto final y colocó su lápiz a un lado. Cerró un ojo para enfocar y aventó la pequeña nota para que cayera justo en la libreta de Damien.

El pelinegro lo volteó a ver y el rubio le hizo una seña con la mano para que la leyera. El ojirrojo puso una cara extraña pero la abrió con cuidado colocándola bajo la mesa del pupitre.

"Hey... El domingo es Halloween, no te gustaría hacer algo?" y tenía una gran carita feliz al final.

Damien volteó la hoja y se dedicó a escribirle una respuesta para después tirarle la notita de nuevo a Kenny.

"Ok, pero no te aseguro que sea agradable pasarla junto a mi ese día." Kenny leyó la respuesta y no pudo evitar abrir la boca. Desagradable? Quien sabe... pero estar con el anticristo en esa fecha debía ser lo mas genial y exclusivo del mundo. No había que ser un genio para imaginarse por que.

Damien se llevo una mano a la frente intuyendo los pensamientos del rubio con solo ver su cara. Bueno, ¿que podía salir mal?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Acababan de salir de clase. Se habían dirigido al café de los Tweak para platicar un poco más relajados.

Kyle había salido tan apresurado esa mañana que se le había olvidado llevar su inseparable gorro. Sentía que se le iba a congelar la cabeza, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a él. Se revolvía el cabello inquieto mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran el café que habían ordenado, mientras Stan estaba sentado a su lado sobando su espalda.

Dejó de hacerlo cuando Tweek se acercó a su mesa para colocarles con algo de dificultad las tazas sobre la mesa.

-G-gracias por venir regularmente, chicos.- Dijo temblando como siempre, aunque ya no tanto como antes, tal parecía que el tratamiento que había llevado por años ya estaba dando resultados. -Ayudan a mantener el negocio.- Stan le sonrió.

-No hay de que Tweek.- dijo guiñándole un ojo. El rubio se marchó de ahí después de sonreírles también.

Kyle suspiró por enésima vez ese día. Stan lo miró preocupado y no pudo evitar pasarle una mano por el hombro.

-Kyle, sé que todo esto ha sido muy difícil para ti pero deberías relajarte un poco.-

-Es.. ¡es que no puedo! Simplemente estuvo tan mal todo esto. Que Kenny nos viera en esa situación... ¡Dios! Que vergüenza.- dijo sorbiendo su café de manera impulsiva e inquieta.

-Si, ya se que no fue la mejor forma de enterarse pero... tu sabes que Kenny no es tan marica. Seguro que pronto todo volverá a ser como antes.- Stan también le dio un sorbo a su café.

-¿Cómo antes? Y que me dices de los asientos, eh? ¡Se movió hasta el fondo del salón!- gritó despacio pero algo alterado. Eso le había afectado bastante.

-Yo... yo quiero pensar que es temporal. Es obvio que es muy incómodo para él estar cerca de nosotros. Más por lo de-... - se calló por unos segundos, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

Kyle volteó a verlo, sus caras estaban muy cerca, podía notar que Stan revolvía su lengua intentando juntar valor para decirle algo que seguro no le había comentado de todo aquello.

-¿Qué? ¿Que sucede? ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

-Dios.. sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero tienes que saberlo. No quiero que me cause problemas si te enteras de otra manera.- Stan clavó la mirada en los enormes y hermosos ojos verdes del chico. Tragó saliva. A Kyle le latía muy fuerte el corazón. -No sé bien como decirte esto... peeeero...bueno, lo que pasa es que Kenny... él...-

Y le plantó un corto beso al pelirrojo en los labios.

-¡Stan!- reclamó el chico judío ante la falta de seriedad de su ahora novio.

-Es tu culpa por verte tan irresistible- sentenció con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Kyle se sonrojó pero trató de mantener su cara de indignación. Resolvió separarse un poco del pelinegro en el asiento.

-Continúa ¿que pasa con Kenny?- demandó. Stan tomó una gran bocanada de aire otra vez.

-Kenny se me declaró el viernes.- Soltó el aire como pudo mientras decía esa oración de golpe. Kyle abrió la boca tanto que su quijada casi caía de golpe sobre la mesa.

-¿QUE-QUE? AAAAAAH DIOOS.- gritó llevándose las manos a la cara. Afortunadamente solo estaban los dos en el café y Tweek ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos, así que el grito ni lo inmutó. Kyle estaba hiperventilando pero intentaba seguir hablando de todas maneras.

-Es decir que encima de TODO le gustabas a Kenny... ¿Es por eso que nos ha estado evitando? a-ahora todo tiene sentido.-

Stan miraba hacia el techo nervioso. Había decidido omitir el detalle del beso.

-¡Staaaaan!- dijo Kyle tomando de la chaqueta al moreno. - Noooo no puedo vivir con esto. ¿Te das cuenta del sufrimiento que le causamos a Kenny?- lo comenzó a sacudir histérico. El pelinegro lo tomó de los brazos para calmarlo.

-¡Ya no te preocupes! Todo va a estar bien, recuerda que ya nos reemplazó con alguien.-

-¡No es lo mismo! Nosotros somos sus amigos desde hace años ¡es obvio que no todo es tan fácil, tonto!-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-jajajaja- reía tontamente un rubio muy atractivo de ojos azules mientras caminaba al lado de un chico alto y de piel muy pálida. -¿Toda esa diversión te llevas por ser el hijo de Satanás?-

se llevó las manos a su estomago, le dolía de tanto reírse.

-No entiendo por que te divierte tanto el sufrimiento ajeno.- decía Damien mirándolo con una sonrisa leve en los labios. Estaba feliz de hacerlo reír.

-¿A quien no?- Dijo acomodando su bufanda, la cual se había movido entre tanto ajetreo. El pelinegro clavó la mirada en ella, era la que le había regalado hace unos días. Kenny seguía hablando, pero el ojirrojo estaba muy distraído con la bufanda como para ponerle atención. El rubio se percató de esto y tomó uno de los extremos para sacudirlo frente al rostro de Damien. -¿Tómale una foto?- dijo en tono juguetón. El pelinegro volvió a la realidad.

-Es una magnífica bufanda la que tienes ahí- Damien le sonreía de lado y no podía estar seguro si era sarcasmo lo que acababa de escuchar o no.

-Eh? Pues.. a mi me gusta mucho.-

El ojirrojo sintió calor de repente al oír esas palabras, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar de ello. Ya habían llegado a la casa de Kenny y era momento de despedirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los siguientes días pasaron normales. Kenny seguía saludando de lejos a Stan y a Kyle y se dedicaba a intentar ignorarlos el resto del día. En ocasiones sentía que el pelirrojo intentaba buscarlo para decirle algo pero sólo se quedaba escrito en su rostro.

A veces Butters llegaba y le preguntaba porque ya no salía tanto con ellos pero el rubio simplemente se limitaba a contestar que era bueno hacer nuevas amistades. Leopold no le cuestionó mucho, era de los que siempre se creía todo lo que le decían.

Wendy era la única que lo había cuestionado seriamente sobre la situación, insistiendo que Damien no era una persona en la que cualquiera podría confiar así como así. De cualquier forma, las conversaciones nunca pasaban de comentarios y consejos que terminaban en un "deberías pensarlo mejor". Aún así, a Kenny le comenzaba a molestar todo aquello, ella no tenía bases para opinar así acerca de Damien. Hablaba de él como si fuera una escoria de la que todos tenían conocimiento y por eso le evitaban.

Todos pensaban que era extraño y hasta cierto punto era cierto, pero eso no significaba que fuera un busca-problemas o una mala influencia. Apenas llevaba una semana tratándolo, pero ya estaba seguro de eso.

El sábado pasó especialmente lento para él, estaba empezando a disfrutar la compañía de Damien más de lo que hubiera esperado y en el proceso el domingo se había convertido en un día anhelado.

Pero por fin, ahí estaba. Era la mañana del domingo y habían quedado de verse desde temprano para lograr ver un maratón de las 956374545321 películas de Viernes 13. Era algo que había querido hacer desde hace tiempo, pero cuando salía con... los demás, siempre terminaban haciendo otras cosas por culpa de Cartman.

Se acomodó la playera negra frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en una esquina de su habitación. Estaba algo quebrado de las orillas pero funcionaba muy bien. Tomó del closet un suéter rayado, rojo con un verde olivo oscuro que imitaba perfectamente al que usaba Freddy Krueger. Por último cerró la bragueta de sus jeans y se terminó de acomodar un cinto negro con hebilla en forma de pistola.

-Tan jodidamente atractivo como siempre...- sonrió guiñándole un ojo a su reflejo. Salió con toda la paciencia del mundo de su casa, no sin antes dejar una nota en la mesa para su madre, explicándole a que hora llegaría.

Habían quedado de verse a las 11:00 a.m a unas cuadras de su casa, pero a él se le había ocurrido caerse de la cama e iba mas temprano de lo acordado. Se sorprendió al ver que Damien ya estaba esperándolo ahí, sentado en la banqueta fumando. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia él y le tumbó el cigarro de un manotazo, después le escupió encima y lo pisoteó hasta apagarlo.

-Qué demonios...?- se medio quejó el pelinegro aún sentado, con la vista fija en su fallecido cigarro.

-Deberías dejarlo- dijo Kenny viéndolo seriamente. Damien alzó la vista hasta toparse con sus ojos azules entrecerrados, mirándolo con desaprobación. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos para que el rubio no viera la cara de felicidad que había puesto al sentir que de cierta manera se preocupaba por él. Fingió que se tallaba el rostro para despabilarse y se puso de pie.

-Lo pensaré.- le contestó finalmente con un tono tan neutral que Kenny pensó que solo le estaba dando el avión. Pero la verdad es que el pelinegro ya se había decidido a dejarlo, si tanto le molestaba a su rubio, lo haría. -Mi casa está muy cerca de aquí. Sígueme.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es...¡es una jodida mansión!- gritó Kenny sorprendido cuando se detuvieron frente a ella. Las enormes puertas conformadas por barras de metal se abrían paso mientras Damien se acercaba a ellas. Un camino rodeado por rosales guiaban a la puerta de la casa. El pelinegro mantenía la cabeza gacha sintiéndose algo apenado y el rubio se giraba en todas direcciones admirando el lugar.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, ésta se abrió sola dejando ver un mayordomo que les daba la bienvenida.

Kenny se movía como si estuviera hiperactivo dando pequeños saltos mientras Damien se incomodaba pensando que para el rubio su casa era como un parque de diversiones.

En medio de todo había unas escaleras enormes que se dividían en dos para acceder a las múltiples habitaciones. Todo por dentro y por fuera conservaba un estilo gótico que dejaría con la boca abierta a cualquiera.

Kenny no dijo nada en todo el rato, estaba muy ocupado observando y tocando cuanta cosa llamaba su atención, gárgolas por aquí y por allá, adornos muy antiguos, pinturas con temas apocalípticos. Un clic y un flash hicieron que el pelinegro se volteara de una, el rubio había sacado una cámara y estaba fotografiándolo todo. Damien se exaltó y se la arrebató de las manos.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-¿Cómo que que hago? No todos los días entro a una mansión.-

-Mi casa no es un museo ni un parque de diversiones.- Se mordió el labio nervioso, no se sentía bien saboteando la toma de fotografías pero le había reclamado por impulso. Kenny entrecerró los ojos y señaló al lado donde había un jarrón muy antiguo digno de un museo. Damien captó lo que quiso decir pero aún no se sentía cómodo con la idea.

-Está bien- rodó los ojos. - Pero dame la cámara, tengo que devolverla intacta a Craig o me colgará de las bolas.-

El anticristo se le devolvió no muy convencido. El rubio aprovecho esto para jalarlo hacia él y tomar una foto de los dos en un movimiento rápido. -Bien, esta es la última- decía sonriendo mientras la guardaba en el bolsillo. Damien se giró rápido para ocultar su sonrojo y se detuvo en una puerta que estaba cerca.

-Aquí es- murmuró entrando a la habitación. Kenny lo siguió y su vista se encontró con una pantalla enorme, el suelo alfombrado, unos cuantos cojines enormes en el suelo y una mesita frente a ellos que no estaba muy separada del nivel del suelo. Dos de las paredes estaban repletas de películas, tanto nuevas como antiguas, incluso algunas de ellas en VHS. El cuarto tenía focos que emitían luz demasiado tenue y no tenía ventanas.

Se dejó ir hacia las estanterías para curiosear entre la colección del ojirrojo -Genial.- exclamó viendo que varias de las que poseía se encontraban entre su lista de favoritas, la gran mayoría eran de terror o misterio. Damien se colocó a su lado alegrándose de ser un obsesionado del cine en ese momento. Kenny se puso de rodillas observando las repisas de más abajo y sacó una película de ahí.

-La profecía?- dijo sonriendo de lado. Damien rió un poco.

-Que puedo decir? me hizo reír mucho.-

-Me imagino.- dijo el rubio colocándola de nuevo en su lugar. Era obvio que para el anticristo real, esa película era comedia pura y estaba repleta de tonterías.

Se puso de pie y se dejó caer en uno de los cojines que estaban a unos pasos de ahí. Sobre la mesita estaban la pila de películas que verían ese día y sus ojos se iluminaron al contemplar la comida chatarra como para sobrevivir dos días enteros.

-No estaba seguro de cuales eran tus gustos así que compre de todo.- soltó Damien antes de dejarse caer en el cojín de al lado.

-Wow, nunca había tenido tan buen anfitrión.- comentó llevándose uno de los refrescos a la boca.

El anticristo tronó los dedos y la película comenzó a proyectarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Damien se sentía aliviado de no ser el único que se reía con ese tipo de películas. Al igual que Kenny, le resultaba gracioso ver todo ese derramamiento de sangre sin sentido y lo ridículo de las situaciones. Estaban empezando los créditos finales de la tercera película cuando el rubio se levantó para estirarse, cansado de estar sentado y acostado tanto tiempo. Damien lo veía desde abajo, embobado, apreciando la hermosa figura del ojiazul girando su torso de lado a lado para despabilarse, le encantaba como se veía Kenny ese día. Había notado el suéter que llevaba puesto ese día y Pesadilla en la calle Elm era una de sus películas favoritas también.

Apartó sutilmente la mirada antes de que Kenny lo pudiera sorprender observándolo de aquella manera. Se perdió unos segundos en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta ya tenía muy cerca al rubio colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Se estremeció ligeramente ante el fugaz contacto y no pudo mas que voltear a verlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué tal si caminamos un poco?-

Damien asintió ante la petición de Kenny y ambos salieron de la habitación.

El pelinegro se dedicó a mostrarle el resto de su casa, tenía una biblioteca privada, un salón para fiestas, una habitación de música, un estudio de dibujo y...

-¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?- Preguntó curioso Kenny. La puerta era diferente a las demás, tenía un color rojizo entremezclado con el café de la madera. Damien se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso ante la pregunta del otro.

-Es ... una simple bodega- contestó apurando el paso para alejarse de ahí. Kenny corrió hacia él y lo sujetó por detrás haciendo una especie de llave con sus brazos.

-No sabes mentir- le susurró con una risa que intentó ser traviesa, pero resultó endemoniadamente sensual para Damien. Se sintió un poco mareado con eso, parecía como si el rubio supiera su efecto en él y tratara de provocarle.

Suspiró derrotado y abrió la puerta indicándole a Kenny que pasara, el rubio sonreía complacido al pasar por la puerta pero su semblante cambió de golpe al visualizar todos los artefactos que ahí se encontraban.

Toda una pared estaba repleta de artefactos de torturas, varias mesas con frascos extraños, una estantería de libros antiguos y varios cajones que contenían sabra-dios-que. Damien trago saliva pensando que Kenny saldría corriendo de ahí, pero resultó todo lo contrario. Nunca se imaginó que empezaría a tocar los instrumentos de tortura con una cara de "esto es lo mas cool que he visto en mi vida". Se alarmó un poco temiendo por su seguridad y en un movimiento torpe intento arrebatarle de las manos algo que parecía una daga.

-Auch...- Entrecerró un ojo Kenny. El pelinegro se había alterado tanto que no calculó bien sus movimientos y termino haciéndole una cortada en la mano.

-Ah...maldición.- soltó en un bufido Damien. - Lo siento. Es solo que algunas de ellas tienen veneno.- Kenny lo miró alarmado. - ...Pero por suerte esa no.- puso la daga a un lado y tomó la mano de Kenny para revisarla. El rubio se sintió un poco incomodo ante el contacto pero no le importó mucho, mejor se dedicó a observar la cara frustrada de Damien y a sentirse un poco tonto por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Una ligera corriente de aire hizo que el aroma a sangre se colara hasta la nariz del pelinegro, sintió que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a moverse. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara como reflejo y sin saber ni como ni cuando ya estaba casi de rodillas en el piso. Por mas que intentaba, no podía controlarse, se sentía mal y extasiado a la vez. Maldijo internamente. Nunca se imaginó que el ojiazul hubiera sangrado tanto, de otra manera nunca lo hubiera tocado. Kenny se agachó alarmado hasta estar a la altura de él y estiró una mano para ayudarlo, sin embargo Damien la rechazó con un golpe haciendo que el ojiazul pusiera una cara de pocos amigos.

-No te ves nada bien, Damien. Necesitas que te ayude.- exclamó algo impaciente mientras se acercaba aún más al ojirrojo. El otro respiraba algo agitado y temblaba ligeramente.

-No...sal de aquí... ahora.- soltó con dificultad rodeando su propia cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano intentaba contener la respiración.

-Tonterías.- contestó Kenny impaciente tratando de pasar un brazo por la espalda del pelinegro y jalarlo hacia el para incorporarlo. Grave error. Tanta cercanía hizo que el anticristo perdiera el control.

Todo sucedió en un parpadeo, de manera brusca e inesperada. Apenas si lo tocó cuando ya se encontraba aprisionado contra la mesa, con Damien muy pegado a él. Sentía como sus cabellos se movían producto de la pesada respiración del anticristo en su cuello y se le erizaba la piel ante la sensación de su cálido aliento.

Los brazos del pelinegro le tenían sujetadas las muñecas fuertemente contra la superficie del mueble y una de sus rodillas estaba metida entre su entrepierna como si se tratara de una presa a la que no quería dejar escapar. Se sintió extrañamente amenazado y comenzó a ponerse nervioso al pensar que el anticristo podría hacerle daño. ¿Sería esto a lo que realmente se refería Wendy cuando le decía que se alejara de él?

Su mano herida comenzaba a arder por la presión que estaba ejerciendo el pelinegro sobre ella y no pudo evitar morderse el labio en una expresión de dolor.

Agradeció por unos momentos cuando el ojirrojo le soltó las muñecas, pero unos segundos después se dio cuenta que había cantado victoria demasiado rápido. Damien lo rodeo con sus brazos apretándolo contra su cuerpo, deslizando sus manos hacia la altura de sus hombros para encajarle las uñas en la espalda. Sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que todo se estaba saliendo de control.

Sabía que intentar zafarse no iba a servirle de nada, por lo que decidió recurrir a lo único que le quedaba en ese momento: razonar con él.

-Damien...- Comenzó susurrando. -Damien... mi espalda.- No obtuvo respuesta.-Me estás haciendo daño.- Subió el tono de su voz. - ¿Qué eres un jodido vampiro? ! - gritó perdiendo la paciencia, pero funcionó. El pelinegro dio un salto y se apartó de él enseguida. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se veía mas pálido de lo que ya era.

-Yo... te dije que no te acercaras.- ya estaba recuperando la compostura, al menos sus ojos ya se veían pertenecer a un plano terrenal. Kenny suspiró aliviado y se alejo de él caminando hacia la puerta.

-Supongo que es mejor que me lave esto.- le dijo sin voltear a verlo. Gracias a Dios que había un baño cerca.

Damien se quedó ahí parado sintiéndose la basura mas grande del mundo y pensando que lo había echado todo a perder.

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

MYSTERION MYSTERION MYSTERION! AHDFKHAF XD acabo de ver el nuevo capítulo hace unas horas. Por fin revelan su identidad.

Dios... no quiero darles spoilers pero cuando lo vean me van a entender (si no es que ya lo han visto también XDD). Matt y Trey pueden hacerme su esclava sexual y abusar de mi cuanto quieran xD por siempre y para siempre amén.

**Sobre el fic:** Por fin lo terminé ._. pensé en cortar esto en dos pero preferí dejarlo así de largo, espero que no sea muy incómodo para leer... ehr... Hace días me gustó como se había tornado y luego terminé odiándolo XD (como casi siempre) jajaja espero que ustedes no.


	6. Mar de preguntas

******Releí este fic y terminé sintiendo mariposas en el estomago con mi propia historia jaja. ¿Por qué no le di continuación? **

******Deseos de cosas imposibles**

******Capítulo 6**

******Mar de preguntas.**

Damien se revolvió en la cama apretando los ojos. No tenía ganas de levantarse ni mucho menos de ir a la escuela. Los recuerdos del día anterior habían caído rápidamente sobre él, causándole una molesta sensación de bochorno.

Pasó su mano sobre su frente sintiendo un tremendo dolor de cabeza por el desvelo de la noche anterior. Su cerebro reclamándole una y otra vez por sus acciones, no lo había dejado dormir.

-No puedo creerlo – Murmuró para si mismo. El día anterior se había portado como un total _weirdo_ frente a Kenny.

Su único consuelo era que ambos la habían pasado bien antes de ese pequeño incidente. Nunca se hubiera imaginado pasar un rato así con el rubio, hasta parecía una... una cita. Se sonrojo ante su pensamiento tan bobo.

-¿Por que soy tan estúpido? Sabía que esto pasaría – se regañó solo. -Es en halloween cuando se despierta mi ridícula sed por la sangre. ¿En que estaba pensando trayendo un mortal a mi casa?-

Pregunta retórica; porque el mismo sabía que no estaba pensando en NADA el día que Kenny le sugirió hacer algo el día de brujas. El rubio tenía el poder de nublarle el juicio cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

A final de cuentas fue muy tarde cuando a su mente se le ocurrió medir consecuencias. Seguramente Kenny ya no querría saber nada de él.

Golpeó su cabeza un par de veces contra la almohada antes de voltear a ver el reloj despertador, ya eran las 10:00 a.m. Era muy tarde para ir a la escuela, pero tenía el presentimiento de que sería peor quedarse en casa.

o

Kenny pasaba el lápiz por sus dedos una y otra vez. Se sentía ansioso. ¿Por que Damien había faltado a clase? ¿De verdad todo se había arruinado? ¿Había perdido a la única persona con la que podía estar en ese momento?

Stan y Kyle seguían comportándose raro, sintiéndose culpables por algo que realmente no estaba en sus manos. ¿No se daban cuenta que eso solo lo hacía sentir peor?.

Su vista paseaba inquieta del profesor al reloj que estaba frente a el. Le parecía que los segunderos se movían mas lento de lo normal. Quería ver a Damien y aclarar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

_"No debí huir así"_ Pensó para si mismo. _"No... mejor dicho, ¿por que huí de él?"_ ¿Era miedo a Damien por ser hijo del diablo? ¿Por que? Morir era lo peor que podía pasarle, y el ya había muerto muchas veces. A estas alturas la muerte le resultaba de lo mas natural... ¿Miedo al infierno? Ni se diga, ya lo conocía mejor que la palma de su mano.

Golpeó ansioso su escritorio con el lápiz. No quería aceptar lo que realmente había pasado ayer.

No había huido de Damien, había huido de si mismo. Porque la verdad era...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ring de la campana que anunciaba la hora de receso. Se levantó de un salto para salir del salón, quería ser el primero en desaparecer antes de que a Kyle o a Stan se les ocurriera detenerlo para hablar con él.

Caminaba algo apresurado con sus manos en los bolsillos, su vista clavada en el suelo no le permitía ver a nadie a su alrededor por lo que su corazón se detuvo unos instantes cuando notó que alguien lo había tomado del brazo.

Volteó enojado para reclamarle a quien sea que estuviera interrumpiendo su escape pero instantáneamente cerró la boca al darse cuenta que era Damien el que lo había detenido. Su cabello negro y espeso le cubría su rostro, parecía que quería evitar a toda costa hacer contacto visual con él.

-¿Tienes un minuto?

o

-Pensé que no vendrías a clase. - murmuró el ojiazul en un tono apenas perceptible. Quería romper el hielo.

Ambos estaban en un lugar apartado, detrás de los salones de clase. El pelinegro seguía sin mostrarle el rostro. Estaba de pie con la vista fija hacía la nada, pensando por donde comenzar a hablar.

Kenny lo observaba sentado en el pasto, algo incomodo por toda la situación. Era obvio que las cosas ya no volverían a ser igual que antes. Se había quedado solo de nuevo y no era precisamente culpa de Damien.

-No sé realmente por donde empezar pero... quiero pedirte una disculpa- Por fin habló el ojirojo. -Lo que pasó ayer tiene una explicación ...-

-No es necesario- Le interrumpió el rubio. -Es obvio que ya nada volverá a ser igual-

Damien apretó los puños molesto, ¿Que demonios estaba pasando? ¡Estaba intentando disculparse! ¿No era suficiente? Le parecía una exageración la reacción del rubio.

-No te entiendo- Soltó Damien con molestia en su voz. Por fin se había decidido a darle la cara al rubio. -Ni siquiera me estás dando una oportunidad de explicarte. Lo de ayer es algo que no...- Se detuvo al ver como el rubio se ponía de pie y se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

-No creo que pueda seguir pretendiendo una amistad contigo.- Ambos se vieron a los ojos. El corazón de Damien palpitando a mil por hora.

-¿Pretendiendo? ¿Estos días solo fingías pasarla bien conmigo?- Damien estaba comenzando a desesperarse. "No te alejes de mi" era todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

No quería caer tan rápido de su nube, todos los castillos que había formado en su cabeza estaban empezando a desmoronarse. Dolía perder toda la ilusión... "Por favor no".

Sintió como sus piernas temblaban. Bajó la vista sintiéndose miserable. Las palabras de Kenny estaban causando un estrago increíble en él.

Su corazón se agitó al sentir como lo tomaban bruscamente del cuello de la camisa.

¿Un puñetazo? Apretó los ojos esperando el golpe... que nunca llegó.

Su respiración se cortó al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos moviéndose desesperadamente. Podía sentir la respiración agitada del rubio sobre su rostro. Se sentía caliente. No podía creerlo, quería mas, quería embriagarse de esa sensación, de toda la excitación que le estaba causando el beso. Correspondió desesperado, sintiéndose en el cielo cada que enredaban y jugaban con sus lenguas, cada vez mas sexual, cada vez mas delicioso.

Kenny lo tumbó al pasto para estar encima de el, besándolo igual de intenso y pasando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Damien. Rodaron en el pasto peleando silenciosamente por el control sobre el otro, lamiendo y mordiendo sus labios, jugando con sus caderas.

Damien quería arrancarle la ropa y hacerlo ahí mismo pero sus ganas se vieron frustradas cuando Kenny se detuvo en seco, sentándose sobre las caderas del pelinegro.

Se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, respirando a duras penas, sintiendo la tensión sexual acumulada. Se podía notar a kilómetros el esfuerzo increíble que estaban haciendo por no cojer ahí mismo.

-Desde ayer moría por hacer esto.- dijo pasando su mano por el cabello del ojirojo quien lo veía con ojos entrecerrados, con aspecto agitado y con una erección MUY notable.

- Damien...Es vergonzoso aceptarlo, pero lo que hiciste ayer... -comenzó la frase al tiempo que dejaba caer la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el pecho del anticristo. - Me dejó muy excitado. - susurró en su oído.

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Damien. Su cabeza daba vueltas por la excitación, y por todo el mar de emociones que estaba pasando en tan poco tiempo.

-La manera brusca en la que me trataste, como te acercaste a mi, el sentir tu aliento... ¡Sentía que me iba a volver loco! Y esa es la verdad.-

Ambos se separaron quedando sentados en el pasto uno al lado del otro.

-¿Entonces por que quieres alejarte de mi? - Habló rápido Damien. -¿Qué es todo esto? NO ESTOY ENTENDIENDO NADA. - Exclamó algo molesto por la frustración sexual que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

-Aún me duele cuando veo a Stan y a Kyle juntos. -Confesó de golpe -En realidad estar contigo fue un escape de ellos dos.-

-...-

-No quiero decir que no la pasé bien contigo... pero ¿no te das cuenta hacia donde va todo esto? Siento una enorme atracción sexual hacia ti y si esto continua yo...-

-¿Podrías hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas?- Terminó la frase de Kenny.

-No quiero lastimarte, no quiero usarte como si fueras un objeto. Te mereces algo mejor.- Se acercó a Damien y tomó su mano para ponerla en su entrepierna. -¿Sientes esto? - Preguntó Kenny en un suspiro. Damien podía sentir claramente la erección del rubio sobre la tela del pantalón. -Me estoy muriendo de ganas de hacerlo contigo. -

-¿Por que?...-

-Pero yo...no puedo hacerlo, aún siento algo por Stan.- murmuró Kenny en un hilo de voz, aferrándose fuertemente a Damien en un abrazo desconsolado.

o

Ambos habían vuelto a clase, no les importó sentarse uno al lado del otro. Damien se mordía desesperado los labios, no debía estar ahí, simplemente no estaba en condiciones. Le daban una ganas tremendas de quemarlos a todos y hacer el amor con Kenny encima de sus cenizas. Lo había estado pensando una y otra vez mientras el profesor hablaba y hablaba en una voz muy distante para él.

No importaba que Kenny siguiera teniendo sentimientos por Stan, deseaba su cuerpo y lo quería YA. Que el rubio lo usara como consuelo ¿que mas daba? Era mucho mas de lo que pudo esperar alguna vez en sus locas fantasías.

Lo observó de reojo lamiéndose los labios. Esta vez no se le iba a escapar.

**Fin del capitulo 6**

Título alternativo del capítulo: BLUE BALLS jajaja! * maximum trollface *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz, me di cuenta que de verdad necesito terminar esta historia FUCK LOS AMO, EN SERIO ajfkjsfjkgsfjg.


End file.
